Bittersweet
by rainbowraindeer
Summary: It was funny to see Chase break his usual distant exterior to sing her a few bars of her favourite song, just because she wanted him to. [Written for the 1sentence community on LJ] [Oneshot, ChaseKimiko] [One sentence for fifty themes]


**Bittersweet** – _Named because the Chase/Kimiko relationship could be described as such_.

Another one of these LJ challenge things… this time I wrote it for the pairing of Chase/Kimiko, which I've been obsessing over ever since I read _Realm-Mage Avalon_'s fic _Flicker _(You can find it in my favs) who I give total dedication to, along with _tamerterra_, who helped me fix up '_just_'.

**Disclaimer**: Chase Young, Kimiko Tohomiko, and the other characters included here do not belong to me.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**#01 - Walking**:  
Walking - the simple act of putting one foot in front of the other time and time again - just seemed _that much more special_ when her hand was in Chase's and his usually sadistic smile was focused warmly upon her.

**#02 - Waltz**:  
He moved like a dream, her finding it easy to follow his three step motions as he guided her between flowing fountains and along a smooth concrete stage - until they finally came to his bedroom, where the waltz continued into the night.

**#03 - Wishes**:  
Kimiko fell to her knees and Chase bent down to lock his golden eyes with sky blue - the fight still raging around them - "I can make your wishes come true, little fire dragon, all you have to do is say the word."

**#04 - Wonder**:  
"Kimiko, you're beautiful," he mumbled into her neck as he kissed her again and again, lying there in wonderment of what had convinced such an amazing little dragon that he was - as those romantic mortals liked to call it - '_the one_'.

**#05 - Worry**:  
He was an intimidating and evil Heylin, she was a soft and good Xiaolin, so it was only natural that both would worry - usually kept awake in their beds about it for hours into the night - how long would what they had truly last?

**#06 - Whimsy**:  
It was not wisdom nor good judgement that led Kimiko Tohomiko to Chase Young, but upon a whim of an idea that she could find love and compassion in a pair of ancient and soulless golden eyes.

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**:  
"Such a waste of good talent," Chase said in the middle of their battle, smiling down at the _beautiful_, frowning fire dragon, "you'd be much better off with me - on the Heylin side."

**#08 - Whiskey and rum**:  
A party was thrown for the defeat of Chase Young - filled with whiskey and rum and cake - and Kimiko smiled _just-for-show_ the entire time, secretly mulling over what could have been and what she had lost as she downed yet another alcoholic drink.

**#09 - War**:  
It was an epic never ending battle between Xiaolin and Heylin - yet a temperamental fire dragon and a handsome immortal man-lizard managed to get away from it all, just for a few seconds, agreeing together that nothing as _primitive_ as a _war_ would ever divide them.

**#10 - Weddings**:  
The small golden band shone from around her ring finger as the last "I do," was said and Chase grabbed her around the waist to haul her delicate body up to his lips, were a kiss followed, along with a plan for world domination.

**#11 - Birthday**:  
Raimundo, Omi, and Clay stood in shock as Chase Young entered the scene of Kimiko's nineteenth birthday, to which she hugged him in welcome and whispered, giggling, in his sharp ear: "I like telling them like this, the looks on their faces are _gold_!"

**#12 - Blessing**:  
In the end, there was a sweet little baby girl in her arms - a true blessing - and then there was Chase behind her, embracing her and the baby, with a kiss placed in the midst of her flowing black hair - all the while she was thinking, with a smile, of what a nice family they made together.

**#13 - Bias**:  
"Maybe I'm bias," Kimiko would comment as she ran her fingers through Chase's long and luscious mane, "but you'd make the _perfect_ good guy!"

**#14 - Burning**:  
It was that burning feeling that had them coming back to each other - longing for the passion they'd shared the last time, and the time before that.

**#15 - Breathing**:  
Afterwards, Chase would watch her slowly fall asleep, naked chest eventually settling to a rhythm of breathing that mesmerized him - and finally, he would be asleep too.

**#16 - Breaking**:  
"Come back here, Spicer," she'd yell, shooting her fire towards the evil boy genius' hiding place - and with her shot a little off, she ended up hitting an expertly crafted vase, breaking it into a million pieces - but Chase just shook the incident off with a wave of his hand, instead deciding to punish Jack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**#17 - Belief**:  
It was through his belief that everyone wanted her that he had fought so hard for someone who couldn't picture themselves with anyone else but him.

**#18 - Balloon**:  
Their first date included a carnival, an idea that Chase had at first disagreed upon, where at the end Kimiko requested they buy two matching red balloons - Kimiko tied hers to one of the handles of her mini-desk, while Chase tied his to the foot of his bed - so that when they went to sleep, they would always be reminded of the other in their last waking moments of the night.

**#19 - Balcony**:  
He gave in to her pestering, and they hired a high sitting hotel room for a night - with a balcony overlooking the sea - and it was there that they shared numerous forbidden kisses, temptations running high - and he eventually gave in to them too.

**#20 - Bane**:  
The bane of her mortal and his immortal existence - Jack Spicer - sat in front of them, twiddling his thumbs, enormous smile on his face, eyeing Kimiko, who sat comfortably on Chase's lap, until finally he asked, "So, she's on our side now, right?"

**#21 - Quiet**:  
Kimiko lay silently, a powerful arm draped over her, snuggled into Chase's bare chest - her ear pressed against him, she listened to the sound of his steady heartbeat, a soft pitter-patter, as it lulled her into a state of peaceful subconscious-ness, where she hoped to never leave.

**#22 - Quirks**:  
Ironic, how after all those times Kimiko had questioned him and tried to convince him to join the Xiaolin side, here she was, arms wrapped around him as they faced the world, ready to take it by storm in the name of the Heylin.

**#23 - Question**:  
"Do you love me?" a daring question on Kimiko's part, but she felt she had to ask -- in reply, Chase grunted, grabbed the girl's delicate little chin in his rough hand, and kissed her with such ferocity and _raw power_ that she felt dazed and confused afterwards -- "I-I suppose... that's a... yes?"

**#24 - Quarrel**:  
It was late at night, after Kimiko had already left to visit a certain evil overlord, when the three male dragons would gather to quarrel over their female companion's new romance - Clay would understand, Omi would be completely opposed, and Raimundo would just be plain jealous.

**#25 - Quitting**:  
She would quit - quit being a Xiaolin dragon - just so she could be with someone she never expected to love, and he would mould and corrupt her very existence and in the end she wouldn't mind a bit.

**#26 - Jump**:  
She'd fall, and he'd jump in every time without a word or second thought.

**#27 - Jester**:  
It was often said that girls enjoyed the '_funny_' type of boyfriend - their own personal _merry andrews_, if you will - and yet, Kimiko Tohomiko found that _her_ guy, who had never laughed at a joke in his life let alone told one, was _all the more_ satisfying.

**#28 - Jousting**:  
"My new apprentice," he said under his breath, observing Kimiko as the fire flared in her hands and she threw her fists forward to release the flames - a test of strength began.

**#29 - Jewel**:  
Kimiko smiled with half-lidded eyes, examining the pretty little jewel hanging from her sparkling and exotic new bracelet, "It's beautiful - thank you, Chase, diamonds really are a girl's best friend," she looked up, "but you're defiantly the best boyfriend."

**#30 - Just**:  
Seeming so unimportant since Omi had disappeared, fighting for what was _just_ had slipped away from them long ago -- so was it really such a surprise when Kimiko fell... and Chase Young was the one to catch her?

**#31 - Smirk**:  
She was his - not Raimundo's, or Jack's, or Clay's, or Omi's - and that knowledge always brought a knowing smirk to his face.

**#32 - Sorrow**:  
His eyes scanned the lifeless body of one dragon of fire in his arms, a pang of horrible sorrow surging through his muscled body - and with it, his barriers crumbled - he found himself on the ground, still clutching the girl, finding that he wouldn't, _couldn't_ cry, so in the end he just lay there, wishing against his curse-ed immortality and that frightful bean.

**#33 - Stupidity**:  
"Kim, how stupid do you have to be _not_ to notice that he's _bad_ for you," Raimundo told Kimiko, who ignored him as she made her small journey to the temple gates on her way to see Chase again, "you're making a _huge_ mistake!"

**#34 - Serenade**:  
It was funny to see Chase break his usual distant exterior to sing her a few bars of her favourite song, _just because she wanted him to_.

**#35 - Sarcasm**:  
Kimiko whipped around to face the other dragon monks, "Oh, thank you," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm and dramatic furry, "you've helped me see the error of my ways - I guess I didn't love Chase after all," with Omi asking in his naivety: _really_? but she just shook her head and stormed off to her cubicle room, where she intended to gather her things and leave again.

**#36 - Sordid**:  
He was horrible and dishonest and _mean_, yet she'd fallen for him all the same.

**#37 - Soliloquy**:  
Wuya sat angrily at the edge of one of Chase's palace fountains - where she twirled the water with her slender foot, wondering over the relationship between Chase Young and Kimiko Tohomiko - asking herself, "what does _she_ have that _I_ don't?"

**#38 - Sojourn**:  
"It's only temporary..." Kimiko said slowly, feeling his kisses run up and down her neck and cheek - "I can't stay here forever... the guys will be missing me..." - she sighed into his hair, taking in it's rich scent, "I'm ruining the moment again, aren't I?"

**#39 - Share**:  
He'd put the lime-flavoured candy in his mouth, then she'd be kissing him - and after a few seconds she'd pull away, saying with that cheeky smile on her face: "What, don't you like to share?"

**#40 - Solitary**:  
She broke him from his solitary tendencies - in which he'd stalk around his palace, ignoring the likes of _Wuya_ and _Spicer_ - where soon his once-lonely nights were filled with her chittering chattering spirit, while he found that he actually _liked_ the company.

**#41 - Nowhere**:  
Their unexpected relationship spawned out of nowhere, from nothing but banter on the battlefield - and still, after things were said and done and two people found themselves lying together against a velvet bedcover, it was still a mystery of just what had led to _something_.

**#42 - Neutral**:  
At first, he'd been neutral towards Kimiko, setting his sights on Omi over everyone else - but after the water dragon's betrayal, he'd been able to focus on the others a little more, and then he saw something in her, something that intrigued him - it was the _pure beauty_ of the fire dragon, controlling her element with a fiery spunk: and then he started to _crave_ her power, for it was just what he needed to reign supreme.

**#43 - Nuance**:  
"This one, or this one..." He rolled his eyes, finding them to be exactly the same - yet Kimiko _still_ insisted that one was one colour and the other was another - while Chase still insisted that you don't live to be fifteen-hundred years old by knowing the difference between _deep turquoise_ and _robin egg blue_.

**#44 - Near**:  
A well placed kick had Kimiko on the ground, Chase pinning her down, smiling knowingly at her - leaning down so near to her face that she could feel his hot breath against her forehead - then he kissed her without any warning, unpinned her, and the fight resumed.

**#45 - Natural**:  
They shared a fleeting kiss -- but it became a lot more passionate as the two parties realized just how well their lips fit together, how natural it felt to hold on to the other, and to just... _merge_, as though they'd finally found their missing piece.

**#46 - Horizon**:  
When they finally took over the world, the horizon and colours of the setting sun were converted and twisted into dark shades of purple and red - but it still stood in all it's evil beauty, something only _they_ would ever understand.

**#47 - Valiant**:  
Chase Young was no hero, but he was brave, courageous, and the little fire dragon suddenly started seeing him as her knight in shining armour - and _in an ironic twist_, the one who would save her from, not the evil, but the good.

**#48 - Virtuous**:  
She was born to be virtuous, a pure innocent soul as opposed to his wicked soulless being, and he found the contrast to be incredibly alluring.

**#49 - Victory**:  
What a bittersweet victory they'd have together - Kimiko betraying her friends and Chase banishing his Heylin competition - but they'd have their kisses and their embraces later, and there wouldn't be any regrets - for a moment.

**#50 - Defeat**:  
But it was never to be - because the world they lived in demanded that evil eventually fall and good become overall victor - which meant that they were discarded, forgotten and forever defeated, and only had each other to cling to in a world that once was theirs

**Bittersweet Ending**

_2315 Words_

And there it is, in its entire '_one sentence for fifty themes_'-ness. Took me about four days to do, but the whole experience was both fun and rewarding.

Enjoy! (Don't forget to tell me what you think.)


End file.
